List of Deities
This page contains the Gods and Goddesses, presented with their sphere of control and their titles. They have been arranged into their separate mythologies. Major and Minor Olympian Gods :* Main Article: Greek Gods :* Main Article: Roman Gods :* Main Article: Etruscan Gods :* Main Article: Modern Gods *'Zeus/Tinia/Jupiter/Victor' (Ζεύς|''Iuppiter) - ''Lord of the sky, Ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods - God of lightning, thunder, weather, justice, hospitality, storms, rain *'Hera/Uni/Juno/Harriet' (Ἡρη|'Iuno') - Queen of the Gods, Patron of women - Goddess of marriage, family and birth *'Poseidon/Nethuns/Neptune/Morgan' (Ποσειδων|''Neptūnus) - ''King of the Seas, Lord of the Oceans - God of earthquakes, horses, storms *'Hades/Aita/Pluto/Douglas' (ᾍδης|'Ploutōn') - Lord of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld - God of wealth *'Demeter/Horta/Ceres/Stacey' (Δημήτηρ|) - Lady of the seasons - Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, grain *'Hestia/Feronia'/'Vesta/Brenda' (Ἑστία|) - Lady of the hearth, mistress of the home - Goddess of fire, architecture. *'Apollo/Apulu/Phoebus Apollo/Jeffrey' (Ἀπόλλων|''Apollō) - ''Lord of the sun - God of light, prophecy, oracles, truth, archery, poetry, music, order, medicine, healing, civilization, rhodes, plague, knowledge, reason, inspiration and mathematics *'Artemis'/[[Artume|'Artume']]/'Diana/Cynthia' (Ἄρτεμις|) - Lady of the moon - Goddess of hunting, wildlife, archery, chastity, virginity, the wilderness and forests. *'Athena'/[[Menarva|'Menarva']]/'Minerva/Amelia' (Ἀθηνᾶ|) - Lady of Wisdom - Goddess of warriors, strategy, warfare, civilization, crafts, intelligence, courage, inspiration, strength, skill *'Ares/Laran'/'Mars/Garrett' (Ἄρης|''Mārs) - ''Lord of wrath - God of war, murder, bloodshed, conflict, slaughter, anger, violence *'Hephaestus'/[[Sethlans|'Sethlans']]/'Vulcan/Bryan' (Ἥφαιστος|''Vulcanus'') - Lord of blacksmiths - God of forgery, fire, volcanoes, craftsmen, metal, metalworking, sculptors *'Aphrodite'/[[Turan|'Turan']]/'Venus/Linda' (Ἀφροδίτη|) - Lady of the Dove - Goddess of love, beauty, attraction, sexuality, pleasure and procreation *'Hermes/Turms/Mercury/Winston' (Ἑρμῆς|''Mercurius) - ''Lord of messengers, guide to the Underworld - God of travelers, thieves, commerce, trade, guides, merchants *'Dionysus'/[[Fufluns|'Fufluns']]/'Bacchus/Curtis' (Διόνυσος|) - Lord of theatre - God of wine, ecstasy, madness, vegetation, celebrations, rituals and compulsion. *'Nutraura/aura/Lucilia' - Goddess of the Afterlife, Loyalty, Agriculture, Life Minor Olympian Gods * Hecate/Letha/Trivia/Violet (Ἑκάτη|) - Lady of the obscure, Goddess of magic, sorcery, necromancy, ghosts, crossroads, madness. * [[Hebe|'Hebe']]/Vesuna/Juventas/Juliet (Ἥβη|''Iuventas) - Patron of the bride, Cup bearer of the Gods. Goddess of youth and rejuvenation. * [[Iris|'Iris']]'/Arcus' ('Ἶρις'|) - Lady of messengers, Goddess of the rainbow. * [[Nike|'Nike']]'/Meanpe/Victoria' ('Νίκη'|) - Enforcer of Olympus, Goddess of victory. * '''Tyche/Veltha/Fortuna/Bonnie' (Τύχη|'Fortuna') - Lady of providence and fortune. Goddess of luck, chance and prosperity. * [[Hypnos|'Hypnos']]/Epens/Somnus/Simon (Ὕπνος|) - Lord of the Lethe, God of sleep and amnesia. * [[Eros|'Eros']]/Turnu/Cupid/Cole (Ἔρως|''Cupido) - God of love and attraction. * [[Enyo|'Enyo']]'/Lermona/Bellona/Louise' ('Ἐνυώ'|) - Lady of slaughter, Goddess of war and devastation. * [[Gelos|'Gelos']]'/Risus' ('Γελως'|) - Lord of comedy, God of laughter, happiness, humor. * [[Asclepius|'Asclepius']]'/Aesculapius/Albert' ('Ἀσκληπιός'|'Aesculapius) - God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvenation. * [[Nemesis|'''Nemesis]]/Nortia/Invidia/Teresa (Νέμεσις|'Invidia') - Lady of justice, Goddess of balance, revenge and retribution. * [[Eris|'Eris']]/Lerda/Discordia (Ἔρις|) - Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos and discord. *'Lithoeyi/Lagia/Lilith/Kasmut' - Goddess of Jealousy, Lesbian's, pregnancy, Childbirth, Love, stealing and Money. Minor Gods *'Persephone'/'Proserpina' (Περσεφόνη|) - Queen of the Underworld, lady of springtime - Goddess of flowers *'Morpheus'/'Somnia' (Μορφεύς|) - Lord of the subconscious - God of dreams *'Eleos'/'Clementia' (Ἔλεος|) - Goddess of mercy *'Britomartis' (Βριτομαρτις) - Maiden goddess of the nets and fast companion of Artemis. *'Pheme'/'Fama' (Φήμη|) - Goddess of rumour, fame *'Thanatos'/'Letus' (Θάνατος|) - Lieutenant of the Underworld - God of death *'Phobos'/'Timor' (Φόβος|) - Lord of flight - God of fear, panic *'Deimos'/'Formido' (Δεῖμος|) - Lord of dread - God of terror *'Heracles'/'Hercules' (Ἡρακλῆς|''Hercules) - ''Champion of Olympus, patron of heroes - God of strength, bravery, might *'Ariadne'/'Ariana' (Ἀριάδνη|) - Lady of passion - Goddess of labyrinths, paths *'Chloris'/'Flora' (Χλωρίς|) - Goddess of flowers *'Pan'/'Faunus' (Πᾶν|) - Lord of the wild - God of forests, nature, mountains *'Palaemon'/'Portunus' (Παλαίμων|) - Patron of harbors - God of sharks *'Eileithyia'/'Lucina' (Εἰλείθυια|) - Goddess of childbirth *'Amphitrite'/'Salacia' (Ἀμφιτρίτη|) - Queen of the sea - Goddess of marines *'Harmonia'/'Concordia' (Ἁρμονία|) - Goddess of harmony, concord *'Triton'/'Triton' (Τρίτων|) - Messenger of the sea - God of the navy *'Dike'/'Justitia' (Δίκη|''Justitia) - Lady Justice - Goddess of Justice, judgement, law *'Eirene/'''Pax (Εἰρήνη|) - Lady of spring - Goddess of peace *'Phrike' (Φρικη) - Goddess of horror, trembling fear *'Khione'/'Chione' (χιών|) - Lady of winter - Goddess of snow *'Boreas'/'Aquilon' (Βορέας|) - Lord of Winter - God of the north wind *'Eurus'/'Vulturnus' (Εύρος|) - Lord of Summer - God of the east wind *'Notus'/'Auster' (Νότος|) - Lord of Autumn - God of the south wind *'Zephyrus'/'Favonius' (Ζέφυρος|'Favonius') - Lord of Spring - God of the west wind *'Lips'/'Africus' (Λιψ|) - God of the southwest wind *'Euronotus' (Ευρονοτος) - God of the Southeast wind *'Caicias' (Χαικιας) - God of the northeast wind *'Skeiron' (Σκειρων) - God of the northwest *'Hermaphroditus' (Ἑρμαφροδιτος) - God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility *'Geras'/'Senectus' (Γηρας|) - God of old age *'Caerus'/'Occasio' (Καιρος) - God of oppertunity *'Limos'/'Fames' (Λιμος|) - God of hunger, starvation *'Aristaeus' (Αρισταιος) - God of shepherds, cheese-making, bee-keeping, honey, honey-mead, olive growing, medicinal herbs *'Bia'/'Vis' (Βία|) - Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion *'Melinoe' (Μηλινοη) - Goddess of ghosts *'Macaria' (Μακαρια) - Goddess of blessed death *'Charon' (Χαρων) - Ferrymen of the dead - God of boundaries *'Harpocrates' (Ἁρποκρατες) - God of silence *'Terminus' - Protector of the territory of Rome - God of boundaries *'Delphin' (Δελφιν) - God of dolphins *'Dicaeosyne' (Δικαιοσυνη) - Goddess of equity, justice and righteousness *'Ececheira' (Εκεχειρα) - Goddess of truce, armistice, and the cessation of all hostilities; honoured at the Olympic Games *'Enyalius' (Ενυαλιος) - Minor god of war *'Phobetor' (Φοβητωρ) - God of nightmares *'Philophrosyne' (Φιλοφροσυνη) - Goddess of friendliness and welcome *'Philotes'/'Amicitia' (Φιλοτης|) - Goddess of affection, friendship and perhaps also sex. *'Prophasis' (Προφασις) - Goddess of excuses *'Alastor' (Ἀλάστωρ) - God of blood feuds and vengeance *'Corus' (Κορος) - God of satiety and surfeit, insolence and disdain *'Iaso' (Ιασω) - Goddess of recovery, one of the daughters of the divinephysician Asclepius. *'Soteria' (Σωτηρια) - Goddess of safety, deliverance and preservation from harm. *'Peitho'/'Suadela' (ΠειΘω|) - Goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech *'Aporia'/'Egestas' (Απορια|) - Goddess of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness *'Hedone'/'Voluptas' (Ἡδονη|)- Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight *'Apate'/'Fraus' (Απατη|) - Goddess of deceit, guile, fraud and deception *'Aceso' (Ακεσο) - Goddess of healing and curing *'Paeon' (Παιηον) - The physician of the gods. *'Anaideia' (Ἀναίδεια) Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness *'Aegle' (Αἴγλη), goddess of radiant good health *'Galene' (Γαληνη) - Goddess of calm seas *'Psamathe' (Ψαμαθη) - Goddess of sand beaches *'Cymopolea' (Κυμοπολεια) - Goddess of the waves. *'Pannychis' () - Goddess of night-time parties and festivities. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *'Koalemos' (Κοάλεμος) - God of stupidity and foolishness *'Palaestra' (Παλαιστρα) - Goddess of wrestling *'Amechania' (Αμηχανια) - Goddess of helplessness *'Hesychia'/'Silentia' (Ἡσυχια|) - Goddess of quiet, rest, silence and stillness *'Thoosa' (Θοωσα) - Sea symph of Sicily - Goddess of swift currents *'Calocagathia' (Καλοκαγαθια) - Goddess of nobility and goodness *'Zelos' (Ζῆλος), spirit of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy and zeal *'Sophrosyne' (Σωφροσύνη) - Goddess of moderation, self-control, temperance, restraint, and discretion *'Bronte' (Βροντη) - Goddess of thunder *'Astrape'/Fulgora (Αστραπη) - Goddess of lightning *'Angelia'/'Angela' (Ανγελια|) - Goddess of messages, tidings and proclamations *'Psyche' (Ψυχη) - Goddess of the soul *'Chrysus' (Χρύσος) - God of gold *'Eiresione' (Ειρεσιώνη) - Goddess of the olive branch *'Aletheia' (Ἀλήθεια) - Goddess of truth, truthfulness and sincerity *'Rhode' (Ροδη) - Sea nymph goddess of the island of Rhodes *'Methe' (Μεθη) - Goddess nymph of drunkenness *'Techne' (Τεχνη) - Goddess of art, technical skill, magic, craft and invention *'Eunomia' (Ευνομια) - good order and lawful conduct *'Eupheme' (Ευφημη) - Goddess of words of good omen, acclamation, praise, applause and shouts of triumph. *'Pistis'/'Fides' (Πιστις|) - Goddess of trust *'Alala' (Ἀλαλά) - Goddess of war cry *'Hygieia' (Ὑγεια) - Goddess of good health *'Kratos' (Κράτος) - God of strength, might, power and sovereign rule *'Phantasos' (Φάντασος) - God of dreams of fantasy, who takes shape of inanimate objects *'Hormes' (Ὁρμης) - God of effort *'Phthonus' (Φθονος) - God of jealousy, envy, the jealous passion of love *'Ichnaea' (Ιχναία) - Goddess of tracking *'Eucleia' (Ευκλεια) - Goddess of good repute and glory *'Ate' (Ἄτη) - Goddess of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness and ruin *'Angelos' (Ἄγγελος), a daughter of Zeus and Hera who became an underworld goddess *'Aetna' (Αιτνα) - Goddess of the volcanic Mount Etna in Sicily *'Euphrosyne' (Ευφροσυνη) - Goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth and merriment *'Arete'/'Virtus' (Αρετη|) - Goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness and valour *'Orithyia' (Ὠρείθυια) - Goddess of cold, gusty mountain winds *'Epiphron' (Επιφρων) - God of shrewdness and careful consideration *'Eusebia'/'Pietas' (Ευσεβια|) - Goddess of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect *'Eudaemonia' (Ευδαεμονια) - Goddess of happiness, prosperity and opulence. *'Lyssa'/'Furor' (Λυσσα|) - Goddess of rage, fury, raging madness, frenzy, and the madness of rabies in animals *'Paregoros'/'Consolatio' (Παρηγορος|) - Goddess of soothing words. She was an attendant of Aphrodite *'Aergia'/'Socordia' (Ἀεργία|) - Goddess of idleness, laziness, indolence, apathy and sloth *'Dikaiosyne' (Δικαιοσύνη) - Goddess of justice and righteousness *'Dysnomia' (Δυσνομία) - Goddess of lawlessness and poor civil constitution *'Orthosia' (Ορθωσια) - Goddess of agricultural prosperity *'Alectrona' (Αλεκτρονα), solar goddess of the morning or waking up *'Iynx'/'Jinx' (Ιύνξ) - Oread nymph of Arcadia - Goddess of the love charm *'Ganymede' (Γανυμηδη) - Prince of Troy - God of homosexual love *'Eurybia' (Ευρυβια) - Goddess of the sea's power *'Comus' (Κωμος) - God of revelry, merrymaking and festivity *'Poine' (Ποίνη), spirit of retribution, vengeance, recompense, punishment and penalty for murder and manslaughter *'Palioxis' (Παλιωξις) - God of backrush, one the spirits of the battlefield. *'Panacea' (Πανακεια) - Goddess of cures. She was a daughter of the medicine-god Asclepius *'Pandaisia' (Πανδαιςια) - Goddess of banquets. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *'Panopia' (Πανοπια) - Nereid goddess of panorama, the sighting of land and uncoming storms *'Parthenos' (Παρqενος) - A virgin goddess. She was a Naxian princess who leapt into the sea to escape the wrath of her stepfather Staphylos. Her real father Apollo then rescued her and transformed her into a goddess *'Penia' () - Goddess of poverty. *'Penthus' (Πενθος) - God of grief, mourning, sorrow and lamentation. *'Scamander' () - God of a river of Troy. *'Silenos' () - God of drunkenness, he was the mentor and companion of the god Dionysus. *'Simoeis' () - God of a river of Troy *'Achlys' (Ἀχλύς) - Goddess of the death-mist *'Adephagia' (Ἀδηφαγία) - Goddess of satiety and gluttony *'Adikia' (Ἀδικία) - Goddess of injustice and wrong-doing *'Agon' (Ἀγών), spirit of contest, who possessed an altar at Olympia, site of the Olympic Games. *'Aidos' (Αἰδώς) - God of modesty, reverence and respect *'Aisa' (Αἴσα) - Goddess of lot and fate *'Alke' (Ἀλκή) - Goddess of prowess and courage *'Apheleia' (Ἀφέλεια) - Goddess of simplicity *'Dolos' (Δόλος) - God of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guile *'Dyssebeia' (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of impiety *'Eulabeia' (Εὐλάβεια) - spirit of discretion, caution and circumspection *Heimarmene (Εἵμαρμένη), personification of share destined by fate *'Horkos' (Ὅρκος) - God of oaths *'Horme' (Ὁρμή) - Goddess of impulse or effort (to do a thing), eagerness, setting oneself in motion, and starting an action *'Kalokagathia' (Καλοκαγαθία), spirit of nobility *'Kydoimos' (Κυδοιμός), spirit of the din of battle, confusion, uproar and hubbub *'Mania' (Μανία), Goddess of madness, insanity and frenzy *'Momus' (Μῶμος) - God of mockery, blame, censure and stinging criticism *'Moros' (Μόρος) - God of doom *'Nomos' (Νόμος) - God of law *'Himeros' () - God of sexual desire and unrequited love *'Penthos' () - God of grief, lamentation, and mourning *'Polemos' () - Daimon of war and battle *'Oizys' (Ὀϊζύς) - God of woe and misery *'Peitharchia' (Πειθαρχία) - God of obedience *'Pepromene' (Πεπρωμένη) - Goddess of the destined share, similar to Heimarmene *'Ponos' (Πόνος), spirit of hard labour and toil *'Praxidike' (Πραξιδίκη) - Goddess of exacting justice *'Soter' (Σωτήρ), male spirit of safety, preservation and deliverance from harm *'Thrasos' (Θράσος) - God of boldness *'Aegaeon' (Αιγαιος), god of violent sea storms and ally of the Titans *'Brizo' (Βριζώ) - Patron goddess of sailors, who sent prophetic dreams *'Chrysothemis' () - Goddess of the golden-rites of the grain harvest. *'Cydoimus' () - God/Goddess of confusion, a daemon of the battlefield. *'Leucothea' (Λευκοθεα) - Sea goddess who aided sailors in distress *'Dolus' (Δολος) - God of trickery and deceit *'Epione' (Ηπιονη) - Goddess of the soothing of pain *'Doris' () - Oceanid goddess of the fresh water mingling with the brine. *'Ersa' (Ερςα) - Goddess of the dew. *'Eunostos' (Ευνοστος) - Goddess of the flour mill. *'Eupraxia' (Ευπραξια) - Goddess of good conduct *'Euthenia' () - Goddess of prosperity *'Gaaeus' () - A fish-tailed marine god, herder of the fish of the sea. *'Helle' (Ἑλλη) - Goddess of the Hellespont Sea which divides the continents of Europe and Asia *'Homadus' (Ὁμαδος) - God of battlenoise and tumult *'Homonoia' (Ὁμονοια) - Goddess of concord and unity *'Horcus' (Ὁρκος|) - God of the binding oath who punished the oath-breaker *'Hybris'/'Petulantia' (Ὑβρις|) - Goddess of insolence and excessive pride. *'Ino' (Ινω) - Minor sea-goddess *'Ioke' () - Goddess of onslaught, pursuit and rout in battle *'Oxylus' (Οχυλος) - Mountain god of thick forest *'Opora' () - Goddess of the ripe fruit of late summer *Phales - God of the phallus paraded in the Dionysian fertility procession. He was also a god of adultery and pedastery. *'Pherusa' () - Goddess of plenty and abundance *'Porus' () - God of expediency *'Pothus' (Ποθος) - God of sexual longing *'Proioxis' (Προιωξις) - The battlefield God of onrush *'Proteus' () - An old sea god, the herdsman of the seals of Poseidon *'Ptocheia' (Πτωχεια) - Goddess of beggary *Nereus () - The old man of the sea - god of the sea's rich bounty of fish *'Phorcys' (), God of the hidden dangers of the deep *Proteus (), a shape-shifting, prophetic old sea god, and the herdsman of Poseidon's seals *'Thaumas' (), god of the wonders of the sea *'Triteia' (), daughter of Triton and companion of Ares *'Hecaterus' - God of the hekateris — a rustic dance of quickly moving hands — and perhaps of the skill of hands in general *'Priapus' () - God of garden fertility *Silenus - Old rustic god of the dance of the wine-press *Chrysothemis - Goddess of the "Golden Custom", a harvest festival Despoina, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, goddess of mysteries in Arcadia Minor Roman gods *'Pomona' - Goddess of plenty *'Abundantia' - Goddess of prosperity and abundance *'Angerona' - Goddess who relieved people from pain and sorrow. *'Janus' - God of choices, doorways, gates, beginnings and endings *Acis, god of the Acis River in Sicily. *'Disciplina' - Goddess of discipline *Aequitas, divine personification of fairness. *'Aeternitas' - goddess and personification of eternity. *Aion (Aeon), god of cyclical or unbounded time, related to the concepts of aevum or saeculum *Angitia, goddess associated with snakes and Medea. *Anna Perenna, early goddess of the "circle of the year" *'Glaucus' - Sea god *'Annona' - Goddess of the grain supply to the city of Rome. *'Poena' - Goddess of punishment *'Portunus' - God of keys, doors and livestock *'Antevorta' - goddess of the future *'Bona Dea' - "Women's goddess" of fertility, healing, and chastity. *Bonus Eventus, divine personification of "Good Outcome". *'Bubona' - goddess of cattle. *'Cloacina' - Goddess who presided over the system of sewers in Rome *'Carmentes' - two goddesses of childbirth: Antevorta and Postvorta or Porrima, future and past. *'Carna' - goddess who preserved the health of the heart and other internal organs. *'Camenae' - goddesses with various attributes including fresh water, prophecy, and childbirth. There were four of them: Carmenta, Egeria, Antevorta, and Postvorta. *'Cardea' - goddess of the hinge *'Carmenta' - goddess of childbirth and prophecy *'Dea Dia' - goddess of growth. *'Deverra' - goddess who ruled over the brooms used to purify temples in preparation for various worship services, sacrifices and celebrations; she protected midwives and women in labor. *'Empanda' - Goddess of hospitality whose temple never closed to those in need. *'Epona' - Goddess of horses and horsemanship *Fascinus, god who protected from invidia (envy) and the evil eye. *Faustitas, goddess who protected herd and livestock. *'Febris' - Goddess of fever and malaria prevention *Felicitas, personification of good luck and success. *Ferentina, patron goddess of the city Ferentinum, Latium, protector of the Latin commonwealth. *'Feronia' - Goddess concerned with plebeians, freedmen, and liberality in a general sense. *'Fontus' - God of wells and springs. *'Hersilia' - Goddess of courage *'Hilaritas' - Goddess of rejoicing and good humor. *'Silvanus' - Protector of woodlands - God of forests *'Honos' - God of honor. *Intercidona, minor goddess of childbirth; invoked to keep evil spirits away from the child; symbolised by a cleaver. *'Inuus' - God of fertility and sexual intercourse, protector of livestock. *'Juturna' - Goddess of fountains, wells, and springs. *'Laverna' - Patroness of thieves, Con men and charlatans. *Liber, a god of male fertility, viniculture and freedom *'Liberalitas' - goddess of generosity. *'Libertas' - goddess of freedom. *'Libitina' - Goddess of death, corpses and funerals. *'Lua' - Goddess to whom soldiers sacrificed captured weapons *'Lupercus' - God of shepherds; as the god of the Lupercalia *'Mana Genita' - Goddess of infant mortality *'Mater Matuta' - Patroness of marines - Goddess of dawn and childbirth *'Meditrina' - Goddess of healing, introduced to account for the festival of Meditrinalia. *'Mefitis' - Goddess and personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapours. *'Mellona' - Goddess of bees and beekeeping. *'Sylvanus' - God of the forest. *'Naenia' - Goddess of funerary lament. *'Nascio' - God/Goddess of the act of birth. *'Roma' - Goddess of the Roman state *'Nerio' - Goddess of war and valor *'Orcus' - Punisher of broken oaths - Minor underworld god *Picumnus, minor god of fertility, agriculture, matrimony, infants and children. *'Pietas' - goddess of duty *Pilumnus, minor guardian god, concerned with the protection of infants at birth. *'Porrima' - Goddess of the future *'Postverta' - Goddess of childbirth and the past, one of the two Carmentes *'Providentia' - goddess of forethought. *'Pudicitia' - Goddess of chastity, one of the Roman virtues *'Maron' - One of the drunken old silen gods. The charioteer of Dionysus *'Melisseus' - Old curete god of honey and honey-mead *'Melicertes' - Minor sea-god *Beroe The goddess of the Phoenician city of Beruit for whose hand in marriage the gods Poseidon and Dionysus went to battle. *Bootes The agricultural god of the plough who also invented the wagon. *Cabeiri (Kabeiroi) The gods of forged agricultural implements who presided over the Cabeirian Mysteries of the Greek island of Samothrace. *'Cacia' (Κακια) - Goddess of vice. *Calligeneia (Kalligeneia) The nurse of Persephone - Goddess of the Eleusinian Mysteries. *Calliste (Kalliste) A sea-nymph daughter of the fish-tailed Triton and goddess of the island of Calliste. *Calypso (Kalypso) The goddess-nymph of the island Ogygia who detained the hero Odysseus for many years. Groups *'Muses' - Goddesses of the arts *'Moirai'/'Parcae' (Μοιραι|) - the fates **'Clotho'/'Nona' (Κλωθω|) - fate who spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle **'Lachesis'/'Decima' (Λαχεσις|) - fate who measured the thread of life with her rod **'Atropos'/'Morta' (Ατροπος|) - fate who cut the thread of life and chose the manner of a person's death *'Menae' - 50 goddess nymphs of the fifty lunar months of the four year olympiad *'Horae' - the twelve goddesses of hours of the day and twelve months of the year **'Auge' - Horae of daybreak **'Anatole' - **'Elete' - **'Nymphe' - **'Gymnastike' - **'Acte' - **'Mesembria' - Horae of midday **'Mousike' - **'Hesperis' - Horae of evening **'Dysis' - Horae of sunset **'Sponde' - Horae of offerings **'Arktos' - *'Charites' - The goddesses of the three graces - mirth, beauty and festive-good cheer **'Aglaea' - Splendor **'Euphrosyne' - Mirth **'Thalia' - Good cheer *'Neicea' - The female personifications of grievance and quarrel *'Nereids' - fifty sea-goddess daughters of Nereus. They personified different aspects of the sea *'Nesoi' - Goddesses of the islands. Each island was said to have its own personification *'Nosi' - Spirits of pestilence and disease which were released from Pandora's jar *'Camenae' - goddesses with various attributes including fresh water, prophecy, and childbirth **'Carmenta' - **'Egeria' - **'Antevorta' - **'Postvorta' - *'Ourea' - The mountain gods. Each mountain had its own god. *'Astra Planeta'/'Stella Errante' - Gods of the five wandering stars or planets **'Stilbon' (Στιλβών), god of Hermaon, the planet Mercury **'Eosphorus' (Ηωσφόρος), god of Venus the morning star **'Hesperus' (Ἓσπερος), god of Venus the evening star **'Pyroeis' (Πυρόεις), god of Areios, the planet Mars **'Phaethon' (Φαέθων), god of Dios, the planet Jupiter **'Phaenon' (Φαίνων), god of Kronion, the planet Saturn *'Oceanides' - The three thousand fresh-water nymph daughters of the earth-encirling river Oceanus. They were nymphs of standing water (Naiads), clouds (Nephelai), cool breezes (Aurai), meadows (Leimonides) and groves (Alseides). The eldest of them were lower ranked Titan goddesses. *The Litae - Goddesses of prayers followed in the footsteps of Ate, the bringer of ruin *The Oneiroi (Ὄνειροι) - The dreams spirits. They issued forth at night in their thousands from the underworld like bats from a cave. *The Palici - The gods of two Sicilian geysers. They were also protectors of runaway slaves and defenders of the sacred oaths sworn on their waters. *The Androktasiai (Ἀνδροκτασίαι), spirits of battlefield slaughter *The Praxidicae - The goddess exacters of justice. *The Pseudologoi - The spirits of lies. *The Phonoi (Φόνοι) - Spirits of murder, killing and slaughter *The Arae (Ἀραί), spirits of curses *The Makhai (Μάχαι) - spirits of fighting and combat *The Litae (Λιταί) - Spirits of prayer *The Neikea (Νείκη), spirits of quarrels, feuds and grievances *The Keres (Κῆρες), spirits of violent or cruel death *The Amphilogiai (Ἀμφιλογίαι) - Spirits of disputes, debate and contention The Algea (Ἄλγεα) - Spirits of pain and suffering Achos *The Hysminai (Ὑσμῖναι), spirits of fighting and combat *The Nymphai Hyperboreioi - who presided over aspects of archery **Hekaerge - represented distancing **Loxo - represented trajectory **Oupis - represented aim *The Cabeiri - spirits who presided over the Mysteries of the islands of Lemnos and Samothrace **Aitnaios **Alkon **Eurymedon **Onnes **Tonnes *The goddesses of welfare **Pherousa - "the bringer" **Euporie - "abundance" **Orthosie - "prosperity" *The goddesses of seasons of the year **Eiar - spring **Theros - summer **Pthinoporon - autumn **Cheimon - winter Fan created *'Neridite' (Νηριδιτη) - Goddess of floods. *'Yndarr' - (ζ ου em ο ύ) God of Torture and Murder. *'Nymona' - Goddess of Night & Day *'Ortrix' - Goddess of Loyalty *'Tothar' - (ασθενής or asthenís) God of Jealousy *'Avena' - Goddess of Beauty, Love and Fertility. *'Zyrtar' - God of Truth *'Lywarus' - God of Life & Death *'Kiwtris' - Goddess of Spring *'Etrix' - Goddess of the Underworld *'Uemis' - God of Forgiveness *'Setar' - (セター) God of Marriage *'Meysus' - (Meys) God of Vengeance *'Apophroditus' (Ἀπόφροδίτος|''eclipsis) - ''Lord of the Eclipse - God of friendship, love, forgiveness, honesty, respect and potential. *'Colphae' (Koλφαε) - Mistress of distraction'' - Goddess of daydreams.' *'kedefrix', God of Destiny The Gods of Egypt : ''Main Article: Egyptian Gods'' *'Amun' - King of the gods, and god of the wind *'Ra' - God of the sun, renewal, energy, creation and life *'Geb' - God of the earth *'Nut' - Goddess of the sky *'Shu' - God of wind, air and the atmosphere *'Bast' - The eye of Ra - Goddess of cats and protection *'Horus' - Patron of the Pharaohs, the avenger - God of the sky, energy, war, falcons and hunting *'Thoth' - Patron of Magicians and Scribes - God of knowledge, wisdom and writing *'Neith' - Goddess of hunting and weaving *'Anubis' - Lord of the Funerals - God of burials, embalming, cemeteries and mummification *'Osiris' - The Great King, Lord of Aaru - God of Regeneration, the Dead and the Living *'Hathor' - Goddess of Love, Beauty, Music, Joy and Dance *'Nephthys' - Lady of the night - Goddess of death, lamentation, sleep and nature *'Set' - The Red Lord - God of Deserts, Storms, Evil, Chaos and wastelands *'Isis' - Queen of the Gods - Goddess of Healing, Magic, Motherhood and Marriage *'Bes' - Protector of women and children - God of dwarves *'Khonsu' - God of time, youth and the moon *'Unut' - Goddess of rabbits *'Renenutet' - Goddess of cobra's *'Dua' - God of toilets *'Nekhbet' - Goddess of vultures *'Ihy' - God of music and dancing *'Sekhmet' - Goddess of warriors *'Seshat' - Goddess of reading, writing, arithmetic and architecture *'Bat' - Goddess of cows *'Bata' - Cow goddess *'Ha' - God of the western deserts *'Hatmehit' - Goddess of fish *'Heka' - God of magic and medicine *'Sobek' - Patron of the Military, Lord of Water - God of crocodiles, rivers and strength *'Tawaret' - The great female - Goddess of childbirth and fertility *'Tefnut' - Goddess of moisture, wetness, rain, dew, and bodily fluids of an unmentionable nature *'Menhit' - Goddess of war *'Meret' - Goddess of songs, dancing and rejoicing *'Petbe' - God of revenge and retaliation *'Qebui' - God of the north wind *'Satet' - Goddess of archery *'Shezmu' - Slaughterer of souls - God of blood, wine and perfume *'Sobkou' - God of messengers *'Babi' - God of baboons *'Imiut' - God of protection in the Underworld *'Dedun' - God of wealth and incense *'Anti' - God of ferrymen *'Serket' - Goddess of protection and scorpions *'Anuket' - Goddess of the Nile River *'Kebechet' - Goddess of embalming liquid and freshness *'Anhur' - God of war *'Khnum' - God of creative pottery *'Mafdet' - Goddess of judgment, justice, and execution *'Wadjet' - Goddess of cobras *'Hedetet' - Goddess of scorpions *'Hemsut' - Goddess of fate and protection *'Iabet' - Goddess of the east *'Maahes' - God of war *'Meretseger' - Goddess of tomb builders and Protector of Royal Tombs *'Monthu' - God of warfare, valour and the sun *'Nefertem' - God of healing and beauty *'Weneg' - God of the sky and death *'Wepwawet' - God of warfare and hunting *'Medjed' - The judgement god *'Min' - The fully-erect-penised god of fertility and sex *'Iat '- Goddess of milk *[[Shai|'Shai']] - God of luck *[[Meskhenet|'Meskhenet']]' '- Goddess of childbirth The Norse Gods : ''Main Article: Norse Gods'' *'Odin' - Lord of the Aesir, teacher of gods, ruler of Asgard - God of the sky, war, death, poetry and wisdom *'Thor' - God of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing, healing, and fertility. *'Loki' - God of trickery, mischief and fire. *'Ullr' - God of winter, snow, archery and hunting *'Baldur' - God of peace, goodness, innocence and forgiveness *'Kvasir' - God of inspiration and knowledge *'Weth' - Goddess of anger *'Frigg' - Queen of the gods - Goddess of marriage, war, childbirth, motherhood, wisdom, household management *'Hermod' - God of messengers *'Skadi' - Goddess of winter, hunting, justice, vengeance and righteous anger *'Bragi' - God of poetry and eloquence *'Eir' - Goddess of healing *'Elli' - God of old age *'Freyja' - The giver - Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war and wealth *'Sif' - Goddess of the earth *'Mimir' - god of wisdom *'Fafnir' - dragon god *'Otr' - otter god *'Gefion' - Goddess of virgins *'Hoenu' - God of silence *'Gefjon' - Goddess of ploughing and fertility *'Dellingr' - God of dawn *'Tyr' - God of battle *'Vali' - God of vengeance *'Forseti' - God of Justice and reconsiliation *'Heimdall' - Gatekeeper of the Gods - God of Light, Security and Surveillance *'Gullveig' - Goddess of spells and sorcery *'Modi' - God of battle *'Weiland' - God of craftsmen *'Andhrimnir' - Cook of the gods, Chef of Æsir The Etruscan Gods : ''Main Article: Etruscan Gods'' *'Mania' - Guarian of the Underworld *'Mantus' - God of the Underworld *'Alpan' - Goddess of the underworld and love *'Apulu' - God of the sun *'Veive' - God of revenge *'Evan' - Goddess of personal immortality *'Losna' - Goddess of the moon *Hercle *'Thalna' - Goddess of childbirth *'Thesan' - Goddess of the dawn and childbirth *'Tages' - God of wisdom *'Selvans' - God of woodlands, boundaries and wild fields *'Nortia' - Goddess of fate and fortune The Hittite Gods : ''Main Article: Hittite Gods'' *'Ellel' - Protector of oaths - God of the sky *'Rundas' - God of the hunt and fortune *'Sauska' - Goddess of war, healing and fertility *'Istanu' - God of the sun and judgement *'Sarruma' - God of the mountains *'Inara' - Goddess of wild animals *'Teshub' - God of the sky, weather and storms *'Lelwani' - Goddess of the underworld *'Tilla' - God of bulls *'Aruna' - God of the sea *'Kamrusepa' - Goddess of healing, medicine and magic *'Hazzi' - God of the mountains and oaths *'Kaskuh' - God of the moon *'Hasameli' - God of metalworkers and craftsmen *'Ishara' - Goddess of oaths and love *'Jarri' - Protector of the king, lord of the bow - God of plague and pestilence *'Upelluri' - God of dreaming *'Sandas' - God of lions *'Telepinu' - God of farming *'Wurrukatte' - God of war The Celtic Gods : ''Main Article: Celtic Gods'' *'Banba' - The spirit of Ireland *'Artio' - Goddess of bears *'Matunus' - God of bears *'Danu' - Mother of the Gods - Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility *'Mac Ceht' - God of eloquence *'Nemglan' - God of birds *'Rosmerta' - Goddess of business success *'Ruadan' - God of spying and espionage *'Sucellos' - God of prosperity and good fortune to those who deserve it *'Tailtu' - Goddess of the earth *'Taranis' - A storm god of thunder and lightning *'Teutatis' - Gallic god of war *'Nechtan' - God of the hill which held the well of all knowledge *'Epona' - Goddess of horses, mares, gallops and fertility *'Eriu' - Goddess of Ireland *'Ogma' - God of eloquence and runes *'Grannus' - Healing god of minerals and miracle cures *'Icovellauna' - Gaulish goddess of healing *'Morrigan' - Goddess of War Magic and Shapeshifting also one of the Victory Trinity. *'Nemain' - Goddess of Frenzies and Fury also one of the Victory Trinity. *'Babd' - Irish Warrior Goddess and also one of the Victory Trinity. *'Oisin' - God of Amnesia and Passing Time. *'Fotla' - Goddess who protected Ireland *'Mabon' - Welsh love god *'Mongan' - God of Shape-Shifting and Appearance Alteration *'Lugh' - The shining one - God of crafts and arts *'Irusan' - King o' the cats, lord of the felines *'Dagda' - Ruler over life and death - God of the earth, treaties, banquets and magic *'Brigid' - Goddess of poetry, Healing, Smithcraft and Martial Arts *'Fuamnach' - Goddess of malicious jealousy *'Carldwen' - Protector of poets - Goddess of corn *'Aonghus' - God of love *'Arawn' - Lord of Annwn - God of the celtic otherworld *'Sirona' - Goddess of hot springs and healing *'Belenus' - God of the sun *'Belatucadros' - God of war and destruction *'Donn' - The dark one - Underworld god *'Dian cecht' - Goddess of healing *'Crom-cruaich' - Lord of the Mound - God of sacrifice *'Borvo' - God of boiling springs *'Arnemetia' - River goddess *'Amaethon' - God of welsh agriculture *'Airmid' - Goddess of healing *Andraste - *'Boann' - Water goddess *Ceridwen - *'Cernunnus' - God of deers *Goibhniu - *Balor - *'Clota' - Goddess of the river Clyde in Scotland *Camulus - The Mayan Gods : ''Main Article: Mayan Gods'' *'Acan' - God of wine and intoxication *'Camazotz' - God of bats *'Copijcha' - God of rain *'Acat' - God of tattoos and tattooing *'Cakulha' - God of lightning bolts *'Buluk Kab' - God of floods *'Chacmool' - God of handouts *'Coquenexo' - God of multiplication *'Coyopa' - God of thunder and thunderous noises *'Awilix' and Ixchel - Goddesses of the moon *'Cabrakan' - God of earthquakes *'Ah-Muzencab' - God of bees *'Ah-Puch' - God of death *'Kukulkan'- God of the wind *'Hunaphu' and Xbalanque - Hero twin gods The Inuit Gods : ''Main Article: Inuit Gods'' * A'akuluujjusi *'Akna' - Goddess of fertility and childbirth *Arnakuagsak *Arnapkapfaaluk *'Asiaq' - Goddess of weather *Ataksak *'Aulanerk' - Sea goddess who rules over the tides, waves and joy. *Caribou mother *Trinity of sisters **Kadlu **Kweetoo **Malina *'Nerrivik' - Sea mother - Provider of food for the Inuit people *Nujalik *Pinga *Pukkeenegak *Sedna *Tootega *Aipaloovik - God of evil *Akycha *Alignak *Amaguq *Eeyeekalduk *Idliragijenget *Igaluk *Ignirtoq *Issitoq *Nanook *Negafook *Nootaikok *Pana *Tarqiup Inua *Tekkeitsertok *Tornarsuk *Tornat *Torngarsuk *Tulugaak *Tulunigraq The Hawaiian Gods : Main Article: Hawaiian Gods *'Pele' - Goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes *Zariah *Laka *Haulili *Kuula *Papa *Ragni *Lono *Kanaloa *Kane Milohai *Ku *Makemake *Haumea *Maui *Uli *Lie *Ukanipo *Keuakepo *Laamaomao *Koleamoku *Kukailimoku *Whiro - God of evil and death Altaic Deity Armenian Deity Aztec Gods : ''Main Article: Aztec Gods'' *'Acolmiztli' - Ruler of Mictlan - God of the Underworld *'Huehuecoyotl' - *'Quetzalcoatl' - *'Tezcatlipoca' - *'Chalchiuhtlicue' - *'Xipe Totec' - *'Huitzilopochtli' - Aboriginal Gods *'Altjira' - God of the Dreamtime *'Baiame' - God of creation *'Mamaragan '- God of lightning *'Daramulum '- God of the sky Canaanite Deity Chinese Deity *'Yuanshi Tianzun' - Emperor of the gods, Sky god *'Sun Wukong' - The Monkey King *'Lei Gong' - God of thunder *'Ao-Ming' - King of the Northern Ocean *'Ao-Chin' - King of the Southern Ocean *'Ao-Guang' - King of the Eastern Ocean *'Ao-Jun' - Two-faced Dragon Lord in charge of the Western Ocean *'Cao-Guojiu' - Chinese Theatrical God, Immortal theatre fan and royal patron of actors, one of the Eight Immortals *'He Xian'gu' - The only female member of the Eight Immortals *'Lü Dongbin' - The heroic member of the Eight Immortals *'Lan Caihe' - Member of the Eight Immortals *'Li Tieguai' - Member of the Eight Immortals *'Han Xiangzi '- Member of the Eight Immortals *'Zhang Guolao '- Member of the Eight Immortals *'Zhongli Quan '- Member of the Eight Immortals *'Chang'e '- Mute goddess of the moon *'Yutu '- Talking rabbit god of the moon *'Hou Yi '- God of the sun *'Xi Wangmu' - *'Nü Wa' - *'Shennong '- *'Fuxi '- *'Shouxing '- *'Nezha '- The god who conquered evils *[[Wenchang Wang|'Wenchang Wang']]' '- God of literature Finnish Gods : ''Main Article: Finnish Gods'' *'Ahti' - God of the sea, water, lakes and rivers *'Ajatar' - Spiritess of the woods *'Marjatta' - Mysterious virgin mother *'Akka' - Mother earth, goddess of the earth *'Ilma' - God of air *'Tuulikki' - Goddess of the woods *'Tuoni' - Lord of Tuonela - God of the Underworld *'Tuonetar' - Queen of Tuonela - Goddess of the dead *'Tapio' - God of the forest *'Tellervo' - Milkmaid of the forests *'Kalma' - Goddess of death and decay *'Pekko' - God of fields and crops *'Paivatar' - Goddess of summer *'Sampsa' - God of seeds and sowing *'Ilmatar' - Goddess of air *'Uksakka' - Assistant goddess of midwifery and birth *'Sarakka' - Assistant goddess of midwifery *'Suonetar' - Goddess of veins and blood vessels *'Mielikki' - Mistress of the forest *'Thermes' - God of thunder *'Vammatar' - Goddess of suffering *'Ulgan' - Sky god *'Yambe-Akka' - Old Woman of the Dead, Housekeeper for departed souls *The Veden-Haltiat - Water spirits *'Vellamo' - Water goddess *'Ved-Ava' - Finnish water mother *'Juksakka' - Goddess of midwifery and birth *'Madderakka' - Mother goddess of childbirth *'Madderatcha' - God of new souls *'Nyyrikki' - God of hunting or the god of cattle *'Lemminkainen' - God of trickery *'Leib-Olmai' - God of good luck *'Lempo' - Lord of demons - God of love and evil *The Haltia - Finnish spirits *The Kotihaltia - Spirits of the home *The Ilman-Haltiat - Spirits of the air *The Metsanhaltia - Spirits of the forest *The Maan-Haltiat - Spirits of the land *'Ilmarinen' - the divine smith - God of blacksmiths *'Kivutar' - Goddess of pain and suffering *'Kied-Kie-Jubmel' - God of reindeer herds Guarani Deity *'Tupã' - God of thunder Turkic-Mongol Deity *Tengri - God of the sky *Ulgen - *Erlik - God of evil *Ay Ata - Goddess of the moon *Koyash - God of the sun Hindu Deity *'Brahman' - God of creation *'Vishnu' - God of preservation *'Shiva' - God of destruction *'Ganesha' - God of success *'Hanuman' - God of monkeys *'Kali '- Goddess of death and evil *'Rama '- Heroic god *'Sita '- Rama's wife *'Ravana '- Ten-headed god of sinistry and kidnapper of Sita *[[Lakshmi|'Lakshmi']]' '- Persian Gods *'Ahura Mazda' - God of good and light *'Ahriman' - God of evil and darkness *'Mithra' - The bullslayer *'Kshathra Vairya '- Blacksmith of the Persian gods *'Zurvan '- God of time *'Ahurani '- Goddess of water Slavic Gods *'Rod' - Creator *'Svarog' - God of the sky *'Perun' - God of thunder *'Veles' - God of the underworld and the forest *'Belobog' - God of light *'Chernobog' - God of darkness *'Lada' - Goddess of love and beauty *'Milda' - Goddess of freedom Inca Deity *'Inti' - God of the sun *'Viracocha' - God of the sky *'Kon' - God of rain *'Mama Quilla' - Goddess of the moon *'Axomamma' - Goddess of potatoes *'Ekeko' - God of abundance *'Urcuchillay' - God of animals *'Supay' - God of evil and death *'Mama Qocha' - Goddess of water Mesopotamian Deity *Anu - God of the sky *Dagon - *Ba'al - *Tiamat - Goddess of chaos *Apsu - God of chaos *Nergal - The plague god African-Carribean (Yoruba and Voodoo) Deity *'Ndriananahary' *'Gbekre' - The gorilla god *'Ogun' - God of war *'Shango' - God of thunder *'Baron Samedi' - God of evil, death, black voodoo, and drugs, wears a top hat Oceanic Deity Korean Deity *Hwanin *Ungnyeo - The Bear Woman *Munshin - Gate gods *Cheukshin - Goddess of the toilet *Nulgupjishin - God of granaries List of Philippine Gods : Main Article: Philippine Gods *'Bathala' - King of the gods, ruler of the heavens, creator of humanity *'Hayo' - God of the sea *'Agui' - God of fire *'Agwe' - God of water *'Aman sinaya' - God of sea fishing and seafaring *'Amanikable' - Protector of huntsmen - God of the hunt *'Anitun tabu' - Goddess of wind and rain *'Apolaki' - Patron of warriors, Lord of war - God of the sun *'Aspene' - Goddess of the shell *'Bagobo' - God of war *'Bayoa' - God of pacts *'Dal'lang' - Goddess of beauty *'Dayea' - Goddess of secrets *'Deltise' - God of mambabarangs *'Detinos' - God of evil *'Dian masalanta' - Goddess of love, pregnancy and childbirth *'Dihas' - Goddess of medicinal herbs *'Habagat' - God of winds *'Halmista' - God of magic *'Hanan' - God of the morning *'Hukloban' - Goddess of death *'Ideanale' - Goddess of agriculture and animal husbandry *'Kalinga' - God of thunder *'Kidul' - God of earthquakes *'Kilubansa' - God of healing *'Lakambuwi' - God of gluttony, food and eating *'Lahahon' - Goddess of volcanoes *'Linga' - God of disease *'Maguayen' - God of ferrymen, ferrymen of the dead *'Malyari' - God of strength and bravery *'Mangaragan' - Goddess of war *'Manggagaway' - Goddess of disease *'Manisalat' - God of broken families *'Mayari' - One eyed goddess of the moon *'Oghep' - Goddess of mountains and hills *'Pamahres' - God of knowledge *'Pasipo' - God of music *'Punho' - God of trees *'Sidapa' - God of death *'Sirenha' - Goddess of fishes *'Sitan' - Guardian of the realm of spirits - God of the afterlife *'Sodop' - Goddess of gold *'Somilge' - Queen of witchery - Goddess of magic *'Tala' - Goddess of stars Siberian Deity Christian Deity * God '- Immortal, Supreme Ruler of Everything * 'Jesus '- His (God's) son, deity of hope, and savior * '''The Holy Spirit '- The Part of God which floats around anywhere, and everywhere * '''Satan - '''the Christian Counterpart of Pan/Faunus/Azazel * '''Death - '''The Grim Reaper * '''The Serpent - '''The Evil Serpent of Temptation Roman British Gods * '''Jove - '''God of Storms and Mischeif * '''Llyr - '''God of Water/the Sea * '''Plouton - '''God of Death Japanese Gods *Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami' - (天照大神 or 天照大御神) Commonly called Amaterasu, she is the goddess of the sun as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Her full name means "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit Who Shines in the Heavens"; she may also be referred to as Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神). For many reasons, one among them being her ties to the Imperial family, she is often considered (though not officially) to be the "primary god" of Shinto. *'Ame-no-Uzume' - (天宇受売命 or 天鈿女命) Commonly called Uzume, she is the goddess of dawn and revelry, instrumental to the "missing sun motif" in Shinto.needed She is also known as The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female. *'Fūjin' - (風神) Also known as Kami-no-Kaze, he is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods, said to have been present at the creation of the world. He is often depicted as an oni with a bag slung over his back. *'Hachiman' - (八幡神) Also known as Hachiman-shin or Yawata no Kami, he is the god of war and the divine protector of Japan and its people. Originally an agricultural deity, he later became the guardian of the Minamoto clan. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove. *'Inari Ōkami' - (稲荷大神) The god or goddess of rice and fertility. Their messengers and symbolic animal are foxes. They are often identified with the Ukanomitama and Buddhist deity Dakiniten. *'Izanagi' - (伊弊諾 or 伊邪那岐) The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. He and his wife, Izanami, were responsible for the birth of the islands of Japan and many kami, though she died in childbirth. Later, after his failed attempt to retrieve her from the underworld, he sired Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. *'Izanami' - (伊弉冉 or 伊邪那美) Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. She died shortly after the birth of Kagu-tsuchi, and Izanagi followed her to the underworld, but failed to bring her back to the living world. A marital spat between the pair caused the cycle of life and death for all living beings *'Ninigi-no-Mikoto' - (瓊瓊杵尊) Commonly called Ninigi, he was the grandson of Amaterasu. His great-grandson was Kan'yamato Iwarebiko, later to be known as Emperor Jimmu, first emperor of Japan. *'Omoikane' - (思兼) The deity of wisdom and intelligence, who is always called upon to "ponder" and give good counsel in the deliberations of the heavenly deities. *'Raijin' - (雷神) Commonly called Raiden (雷電), he is the god of thunder and lightning, and is often paired with Fūjin. As with the latter, Raijin is usually depicted as an oni. *'Ryūjin' - (龍神) Also known as Ōwatatsumi, he is a dragon, as well as god of the sea. He resides in Ryūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controls the tides with magical tide jewels. His great-grandson would become Emperor Jimmu. *'Suijin' - (水神) The God of Water. *'Susanoo-no-Mikoto''' - (須佐之男尊) Alternately romanized as Susano-o, Susa-no-o, and Susanowo. Reportedly called "Futsushi". He is the god of storms as well as in some cases the god of the sea. He is also somewhat of a trickster god, as Japanese mythology extensively documents the "sibling rivalry" between him and Amaterasu. Susanoo also was responsible for the slaying of the monster Yamata no Orochi and the subsequent discovery of the sacred sword Kusanagi. *'Tenjin' (天神) The god of scholarship, he is the deified Sugawara no Michizane (845–c903), who was elevated to his position after dying in exile and subsequent disasters in Heiankyo were attributed to his angered spirit. *'Toyotama-hime' - (豊玉姫) Also known as Otohime (乙姫), she was the daughter of Ryūjin and the grandmother of Jimmu. It is said that after she gave birth to her son, she turned into a dragon and disappeared. *'Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto' - (月読の命 or 月夜見の尊) Also known as Tsukiyomi, Tsuki no Kami, Tsukiyomino Mikoto, and Tsukiyumi no Mikoto, he is the god of the moon. He killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi, out of disgust and anger in the way she had prepared a meal. This caused Amaterasu to never face him again, causing the sun and moon to be in different parts of the sky. *'Ajisuke-Takahikone' - Japanese Thunder God *'Hoderi' - Japanese Fishing God, Also known as Fire Flash, HODERI-NO-MIKOTO, FIRE-FLASH, UMISACHIHIKO, HONOSUSERI. *'Yakushi' - Japanese Healer God Minor kami *'Amatsu-Mikaboshi' - (天津甕星), the kami of stars who existed before the Kotoamatsukami. Mentioned under Takemikazuchi. *'Ame-no-Koyane' - (天児屋命 or 天児屋根命) A male deity, he is considered the "First in Charge of Divine Affairs", as well as the aide to the first Emperor of Japan . He is also considered to be the ancestor of the Fujiwara family. *'Satimasuma' - (天苗加命) reportedly called "Futsushi" and said a son or elder brother of "Futsu". *'Futsunushi' - (経津主神) Main deity at Katori Shrine. *'Iwai-nushi-no-kami' (斎主尊), god name whose identity is obscure. Nihon shoki calls him Iwai-no-ushi (斎之大人?) and locates him in Katori which suggest the god might be Futsunushi. But there is reason to believe he might be Takehazuchi (建葉槌命?) (See Takemizuchi), and there are others who say this might even be Amaterasu. Futsunushi (経津主神) *'Kagu-tsuchi' - is the kami of fire, and a patron of blacksmiths and potters. *'Kuebiko' - (久延毘古) god of knowledge and agriculture, represented in Japanese mythology as a scarecrow who cannot walk but has comprehensive awareness. *'Kuraokami' - (闇龗), Okami (龗), or Okami no kami (淤加美神) is a legendary Japanese dragon and Shinto deity of rain and snow. *'Nigihayahi-no-mikoto' - (饒速日尊, 天照国照彦天火明櫛玉饒速日尊) reportedly called "Furu" and said a son of "Futsushi". Only Nigihayahi (Furu) has the name of "Amateru (天照)" among Japanese deities. It is clearly described that Nigihayahi was ruling Yamato (ancient name of the capital and the center of Japan) before conquest war of emperor Jinmu in the two oldest official history books of Japan, "Kojiki" (712) or "Nihon Shoki" (720). According to Nihon Ōdai Ichiran, Nigihayahi descended from the Heaven and was then served by and under the protection of Nagasunebiko, but after having been conquered, the relics Jingi brought by Nigihayahi as proof of his legitimacy were proven inferior to the mere bow and arrows of Emperor Jimmu. His descendants became thus the servants of the Imperial Dynasty. *'Konohanasakuya-hime' - (木花之開耶姫), the wife of Ninigi and daughter of Ōyamatsumi, and great-grandmother of Jimmu. She is also known as the goddess of Mount Fuji. She is also known by the name Sengen. *'Ōyamatsumi' - (大山積神), an elder brother of Amaterasu, and an important god who rules mountain, sea, and war, as well as the father of Konohanasakuya-hime. *'Sukuna-Biko-Na' - (少名毘古那) A small deity of medicine and rain, who created and solidified the land with Ōkuninushi. *'Sarutahiko Ōkami' - (猿田毘古神), a kami of the Earth that guided Ninigi to the Japanese islands. *'Tajimamori' - (田道間守), god who obtained the tokijiku no kagu no mi in Tokoyo-no-kuni, and hailed as "god of wagashi" (sweets, confections). *'Uke Mochi' - (保食神), sometimes called Ogetsu-hime-no-Kami, a goddess of food. After she had spat a fish, vomited or defecated game and coughed rice, she had been killed by a disgusted Tsukuyomi, or in some other versions, Susanoo. *'Shōtoku Taishi' - was sometimes worshipped by Shintoists in Prince's Hall (太子堂 Taishido) as the Kami of building trade and easy birth, like in the Hokai-ji of Kamakura. *'Seidai Myōjin' - god of sports, enshrined at Shiramine Shrine in Kyoto, especially worshipped for Kemari and Football. *'Oda Nobunaga' - enshrined at Kenkun-jinja. *'Toyotomi Hideyoshi' - enshrined at Toyokuni-jinja. *'Tōshō Daigongen' - (Tokugawa Ieyasu) enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū and similar shrines. *'Ugajin' - a harvest and fertility kami represented with the body of a snake and head of a man or woman. S/he may be derived from Ukanomitama. *'Ukanomitama' - "the spirit of rice in storehouses", a kami associated with food and agriculture. *'Yama-no-kami' - are a group of mountain deities, usually represented as female. Japanese Buddhism *'Aizen Myō-ō' - (愛染明王), a Wisdom King known to transform earthly desires (love/lust) into spiritual awakening. *'Amida Nyorai' - (無量光佛 or 無量壽佛), commonly referred to as Amida-butsu (阿弥陀如来), he is the primary Buddha of the Pure Land school of Buddhism. He is believed to possess infinite meritorious qualities, and is known as the "Lord of the Beyond and the Afterlife". He is one of the Five Dhyani Buddhas. *'Daruma' - (ダルマ), traditionally held in Buddhist mythology to be the founder of Zen Buddhism, as well as the founder of Shaolin Kung Fu. One legend reports that after years of facing a wall in meditation, Bodhidharma's legs and arms fall off due to atrophy. Daruma dolls were created in honor of this legend. *'Fudō Myōō' - (不動明王), a fierce and wrathful Wisdom King who protects all by burning away impediments and defilements, and aiding them towards enlightenment. *'Idaten' - (韋駄天), guardian of Buddhist monasteries and monks. *'Jizō' - (地蔵), a Bodhisattva known as the protector of the vulnerable, especially children, travelers, and expectant mothers. He is also regarded as the patron deity of deceased children and aborted fetuses, and the savior of hell-beings. His statues are a common sight, especially by roadsides and in graveyards. *'Kangiten', god (deva) of bliss. *'Kannon' (観音), a Bodhisattva associated with compassion. Commonly known in English as the "Goddess of Mercy". *'Yakushi Nyorai' (薬師如来), a Buddha known for healing and medicine. Seven Lucky Gods :''Main Article: Seven Lucky Gods'' *The Shichi Fukujin (七福神) are: *'Benzaiten' - (弁才天 or 弁財天) Also known as Benten or Benzaitennyo, she is the goddess of everything that flows: words (and knowledge, by extension), speech, eloquence, and music. Said to be the third daughter of the dragon-king of Munetsuchi, over the course of years she has gone from being a protective deity of Japan to one who bestows good fortune upon the state and its people. Derived from Saraswati, the equivalent Hindu goddess. *'Bishamonten' - (毘沙門天) Also called Bishamon or Tamonten, he is the god of fortunate warriors and guards, as well as the punisher of criminals. Said to live halfway down the side of Mount Sumeru, the small pagoda he carries symbolizes the divine treasure house that he both guards and gives away its contents. *'Daikokuten' - (大黒天) Often shortened to simply Daikoku, he is variously considered to be the god of wealth (more specifically, the harvest), or of the household (particularly the kitchen). He is recognised by his wide face, smile, and flat black hat. He is often portrayed holding a golden mallet, seated on bales of rice, with mice nearby (which signify plentiful food). *'Ebisu' - (恵比須, 恵比寿, 夷 or 戎) The sole member of the gods believed to have originated in Japan, he was originally known as Hiruko (蛭子), the first child of Izanagi and Izanami. Said to be born without bones, he eventually overcame his handicaps to become the mirthful and auspicious Ebisu (hence one of his titles, "The Laughing God"). He is often depicted holding a rod and a large red sea bream or sea bass. Jellyfish are also associated with this god and the fugu restaurants of Japan will often incorporate Yebisu in their motif. *'Fukurokuju' - (福禄寿) Often confused with Jurōjin, he is the god of wisdom and longevity and said to be an incarnation of the Southern Polestar. He is a star god accompanied by a crane and a turtle, which are considered to be symbols of longevity, and also sometimes accompanied by a black deer. The sacred book tied to his staff is said to contain the lifespan of every person on Earth. *'Hotei' - (布袋) Best known in the Western world as the Laughing Buddha, Hotei is likely the most popular of the gods. His image graces many temples, restaurants, and amulets. Originally based on a Chinese Chan monk, Hotei has become a deity of contentment and abundance. *'Jurōjin' - (寿老人) Also known as Gama, he represents longevity. He is often seen with a fan and a stave, and accompanied by a black deer. The goddess Kichijōten (吉祥天), also known as Kisshoutennyo, is sometimes considered to be one of the seven gods, replacing either Jurōjin or Fukurokuju. She embodies happiness, fertility, and beauty. Daikoku sometimes manifests as a female known as Daikokunyo (大黒女) or Daikokutennyo (大黒天女). When Kisshoutennyo is counted among the seven Fukujin, and Daikoku is regarded in feminine form, all three of the Hindu Tridevi goddesses are represented in the Fukujin. Native American Gods Abenaki *Azeban - trickster *Bmola - bird spirit *Gluskab - kind protector of humanity *Malsumis - cruel, evil god *Tabaldak - the creator Algonquian *Gitche Manitou - Great Spirit *Matchi Manitou - Evil Spirit Blackfoot religion *Apistotookii - Creator *Napi - trickster Haida *Gyhldeptis *Lagua *Nañkî'lsLas *Sin *Ta'xet *Tia Ho-Chunk *Red Horn Hopi * Aholi * Angwusnasomtaka * Kokopelli * Koyangwuti * Muyingwa * Taiowa Huron * Airesekui * Heng * Iosheka Inuit * Igaluk - lunar deity * Nanook - master of bears * Nerrivik - sea mother and food provider * Pinga - Goddess of the hunt, fertility, and medicine * Sedna - sea Goddess, ruler of the underworld * Torngasoak - sky god Iroquois * Adekagagwaa * Gaol * Gendenwitha * Gohone * Hahgwehdaetgan * Hahgwehdiyu * Onatha Kwakiutl * Kewkwaxa'we Lakota * Canopus * Haokah * Whope * Wi Mi'kmaq *Niskam Navajo * - creation deity, changing woman * - personification of speech * - deity of the hunt * - the Talking God, god of the dawn and the east * - the House-God, god of evening and the west * - Wind God * - ‘water sprinkler’, rain god * - sun * - ‘white-shell woman’, lunar deity Pawnee * Pah * Shakuru * Tirawa Salish *Amotken Seneca * Eagentci * Hagones * Hawenniyo * Kaakvha Snohomish * Dohkwibuhch - creator Taíno mythology * Yaya (god), supreme God/Great Spirit in Taíno mythology. * Yayael, the son of Yaya. * Atabey (goddess), Mother goddess of fresh water and fertility. Female counterpart of the god Yúcahu. * Yúcahu, the masculine spirit of fertility in Taíno mythology along with his mother Atabey who was his feminine counterpart. * Guabancex, the top Storm Goddess; the Lady of the Winds who also deals out earthquakes and other such disasters of nature. * Juracán, the zemi or deity of chaos and disorder believed to control the weather, particularly hurricanes. * Guatauva, the god of thunder and lightening who is also responsible for rallying the other storm gods. * Coatrisquie, the torrential downpour Goddess, the terrible Taíno storm servant of Guabancex and side-kick of thunder God Guatauva. * Bayamanaco, Old man fire; the Taíno spirit of Cohoba and guardian of the secrets of sweet potato bread. * Boinayel, twin god that looked after rain, rain, and more rain. * Marohu, the sunny God of good weather; Boinayel's twin brother. * Maketaori Guayaba, the god of Coaybay or Coabey, the land of the dead. * Opiyel Guabiron, a dog-shaped god that watched over the dead; often associated with the Greek Cerberus. Fanon Gods/Goddesses * Farena, is the Goddess of Homes, nightmares and science. * Zonera, is the Goddess of Power, night and chains * Apophroditus, is the God of the Eclipse, the son of Apollo and Aphrodite Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Minor Goddess Category:Minor Gods